


The First Day of The Rest of Our Lives

by LunaSolTierra



Category: Glee
Genre: F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolTierra/pseuds/LunaSolTierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither knew how important this day would be, what this day would mean for them. A SAMCEDES fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of The Rest of Our Lives

Once Prom had ended Jesse took Rachel home.

Since they didn't have a car Sam walked Mercedes home or at least that was the plan. At first there was awkward silence as they walk. Then they both started talking at the same time which made them laugh and broke the ice between them. They started talking as they walk to Mercedes home. They began to feel comfortable around each other. They talked about everything and anything and were so completely entrance in each other that they forgot about time or destination. They just walked around the city all night talking, laughing, making impressions and talking about the past, the present and the future. They talked about their struggles and their hopes and Sam even taught Mercedes a little Na'vi. It surprised both of them how at ease they felt with each other. At some point Mercedes took off her shoes and just walked barefoot. Later Sam gave her his jacket when she got cold and offered to carry her shoes. As they got to know each other they realize that there's much more to each other than meets the eye. Mercedes realized they she was developing a crush on Sam and Sam kept looking at her full lips and realize that he really wanted to kiss her. Sometimes as they walked and talked Sam would look at Mercedes when she wasn't looking at him and smile. They hadn't even notice the time go by until they saw the sun rising. They were surprise but it's not like they could do anything about it so they just laughed it off and started walking in the direction of Mercedes house.

They made it to Mercedes home. Sam gave Mercedes her shoes back. They just stood looking at each other and around neither knowing what to do or say.

"Thank you for amazing evening" said Mercedes smiling.

"The pleasure was mine" replied Sam smiling back.

They kept looking at each other's eyes. Sam couldn't contain himself any longer; he may never get another chance. He didn't want to regret never kissing her. Sam didn't think about it another second and just kissed her.

When their lips touch it was like a thousand emotions running at once. It was like this electric shock that ran through their entire bodies. For a few seconds they felt connected with each other, with the earth and they were the only two people in the world. Nothing else matter only this perfect moment at this place and time. The kiss was so innocent and pure yet sexy and full of passion. They felt a sense of belonging that they never felt before and it was so amazing and wonderful and neither of them wanted to ever let this feeling go.

But all good things must come to an end. Neither knew who pull away first, Sam eyes were close, he didn't want this moment to end. Mercedes felt like she was high, she took a deep breath as she open her eyes.

When they finally looked at each other was when they finally realized what just happened and all the questions and doubts started pouring in like a storm.

'Wh… Why did you kiss me?" Asked Mercedes still shocked and amaze at what just happened yet a little apprehensive.

"I… I… Sam stutters but finally decided to be honest after all that's what they've been doing all night. "Tonight for the first time in my life I have been completely honest about my life, about me… and I don't want to break that cycle, not with you so… I'll be honest. I like you Mercedes and I knew I have to leave eventually, but I kept stopping myself because I kept thinking that I may never get another chance, and I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't get kiss you just once. I'm sorry…" Sam was about to apologize but realize he wasn't sorry, for the first time in a long time he felt happy. He gotten to know this amazing beautiful girl and kissing her made him feel amazing and happy and like he can do anything.

"You know what I'm not sorry; I loved kissing you and I know I will never get the chance to kiss you again bu…

Why do you think you will never get the chance to kiss me again?

Because… you're a star Mercedes, you're going places. Everybody knows that, and you would never go for a poor stupid loser like me, adding to that my track record with girls I don't blame you."

"I know that we've only been getting to know each other for a few hours, so I won't be mad at you for judging me. But I still think that after everything we've talked about, you would at least realize that I'm better than to judge you base on your economic status."

"You're right but it's not just that, I'm a dork and a dyslexic…" reply Sam, but was interrupted by Mercedes.

"And smart. We have three classes together so I've seen how intelligent you are. Most people confuse dyslexia with low IQ when in reality dyslexia and IQ are not interrelated. I would think that you better than anyone would know that dyslexia is not an intellectual disability.

"How do you know that?" Asks an astounded Sam

"My best friend in junior high was/is dyslexic. I wanted to be there for her so I read everything I could on dyslexia." Answered Mercedes

Sam smile this woman was full of surprises.

Mercedes continued. "Sam I know you struggle with your reading and you're trying to keep up in class, but I also know you try hard and I saw you taking remedial instruction after school when we don't have glee club. You try twice as hard as everybody else, you help support your family and yeah you are a dork. All those things are what make you who you are and is not something to feel bad about but to feel proud of"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. You were so genuine and honest with me today, you were your true self with me and for the first time since I met you I can say I met the real adorkable Sam Evans and that is someone I admire and respect."

Wow" said Sam in shock. He couldn't believe that this amazing girl admire and respected him and all he had to do was be himself. He earn with Mercedes so much more than he did pretending to be someone he wasn't and trying to be what he thought other people wanted him to be with Quinn and Santana."

"And yeah your track record with girls does leave something to be desire but since you were real yourself with me and we're being honest… I like you too." Then she smiled. "I can't believe I said that out loud" she whispered to herself.

At this confession Sam's smile was huge; he couldn't help but do cartwheels and jump for joy in his head. This is officially the best night of his life. They both were smiling at each other but neither could say anything.

Then both of them spoke" Do you want to… "They said at the same time which caused them to laugh. This time the awkward silence didn't last too long.

"Would you like to go out with me" Ask Sam with sincerity.

"I would love to" Mercedes reply softly.

They both smile while looking at each other in the eyes and they hugged each other tight. Sam buried his face in Mercedes neck and felt content, like everything was right in the world and he was finally home. Mercedes felt safe in his strong arms, like she belonged.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other one more time before Mercedes turn to open her door and Sam started to walk away. They both looked back and smile one last time. They could see the longing and anticipation in each other's face.

Both of them went to bed thinking about each other. They didn't know what their future will hold in the long run. Neither knew how important this day would be, what this day would mean for them. They had no clue that today is the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
